kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 432
The Decisive Dusk is the 432nd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Shou Hei Kun Army proceeds to try to kill the enemy commander. Meanwhile, the Duke of Juuteki is being notified that the enemy's advance can't be stopped. Some soldiers ask what the men in the rear are doing. They realize that even though the enemy numbers only a 1000, their HQ won't hold if they hit them. They ask if the reinforcements on the left and right have arrived. Another soldier tells them that their troops on the left have been blocked by the enemy detachment. Meanwhile, the Hamui Cavalry on the right are busy dealing with those black armoured horsemen. And now a wall of enemy soldiers has appeared behind them too, blocking off their escape. They ask the duke to escape towards the right or left and note that if this keeps up for much longer the enemy will be on top of them. Ka Ryo Ten and her soldiers are in a tight spot as well as they can barely hold the enemy back. They ask her how long this is going to take. Ka Ryo Ten, worried and sweating, tells them to hang in there as it's almost over as Shou Hei Kun's blade is about to reach Duke of Juuteki's throat. Shou Hei Kun sees that now is the time to strike. He inspires the troops by telling that the moment is upon them. There would be no second chances if they were to fail. This is the one and only chance of victory the gods have given them. Failure is not allowed and one shot is all they need to bring the enemy commander down. Even of their flesh were to tear and their bones to break, they will take Duke of Juuteki's head. This raises the morale of the troops. Shou Bun Kun is surprised by this as he says that even at times like this, he is still able to inspire the soldiers to even greater heights. Meanwhile the soldiers of Duke of Juuteki implore him to escape. They tell him that they will hold the enemy off for him to escape. They say that as long as they can overcome this, their victory is all but assured. However Duke of Juuteki responsed that by this point, it's far too late to try and escape. Even if he were to try, he imagines they would simply be repelled by the walls of troops and then, struck in the back. The enemy should also be well aware that this is their only chance of turning this battle around. Taking into account how extraordinary these foes are, he doubts they will be so foolish as to screw up this gambit. The soldiers are worried as then the duke says that it's the custom of the Juuteki, to elect the strongest man as the king of the people. He asks his men if they doubt that the strength of the current king. They respond that they do not. They all believe in him and they are offering their lives to him. He then tells that if this is the case to then follow him. He states that their hope of survival doesn't lie to their rear. Shin is then seen stunned as he observes the battlefield. Meanwhile, the men ask Ka Ryo Ten what is wrong as she is shocked. She tells them that the duke is advancing. The enemy soldiers in the rear asks the front to open up a path as the duke himself is taking the field. Shou Bun Kun and Heki are informed that the enemy commander is moving out. They say that the enemy is heading right for them, head on, shocking them. Both Mou Ki and Kai Oku realises what this means as the former says that the enemy has sharp insight. The only method of escaping the Hourai's trap is to move straight forward, straight past the assault and through the centre. If they don't manage to kill the duke on the first pass, he will escape back into the sea of the enemy soldiers behind them. Mou Ki is fearful of the idea that the enemy commander is confident that he can weather the clash between their two forces. Kai Oku notifies Shou Hei Kun that they enemy is a formidable fighter as well. The latter however tells that it's just dumb courage that propels him. He tells that it's very kind of the enemy to save them the time of chasing them down. Kai Oku then starts to grin. Both forces are about to clash and are strengthening the front for impact. The cavalry at the front on both sides are sent flying into the sky upon impact. Duke of Juuteki realizes that this might be the end of him and tells Bu Dai that this rebel army is nothing but a hodgepodge gathering with little holding it together. Now that Han O Ki has entered Kanyou, the moment he is slain, the whole thing will fall apart. When that time comes, Ba Dai and his officers must do whatever it takes to escape alive. It will be their duty to pass on their stories and stoke the fires of vengeance within the future generations of the Juuteki people. As he starts laughing he tells him that when another century has passed, the banners of the Juuteki shall rise once again. Duke of Juuteki and Shou Hei Kun are about to clash. The former tells Shou Hei Kin that he will send him to meet their ancestors. As the two reach striking range, the duke starts to smile while Shou Hei Kun looks ferocious. The latter cuts of the duke's arm with great ease. The duke realizes that Shou Hei Kun was aiming for his arm right from the start. He realises that whether it be brains or brawn, he is no match for him. He states that he truly is a monster. Shou Hei Kun goes for the finishing blow and cuts of the duke's head with one swing. With this, he ends this battle with only two strikes. This shocks everyone. Duke of Juuteki's head falls on the ground as his soldiers are bursting into tears. Shou Hei Kun gives Kai Oku the signal as the latter mounts the duke's head on his glaive and raises it over the battlefield. The latter shouts that the Duke of Juuteki, leader of the rebel forces, has just fallen at the hands of Shou Hei Kun, Commander-in-Chief of the Qin army. He shouts that this is the Qin army's victory. The cries of victory ring out both within and outside the city. Characters in Order of Appearance * Shou Hei Kun * Kai Oku * Duke of Juuteki * Ka Ryo Ten * Shou Bun Kun * Shin * Heki * Mou Ki * Han O Ki mentioned * Shou Kaku Characters Introduced *Bu Dai Chapter Notes *The Shou Hei Kun army is closing in on Duke of Juuteki. *Shou Hei Kun raises the troops morale. *The Duke of Juuteki realizes that there is only one chance to escape his predicament. *The only method of escaping the Hourai is revealed. *The Duke of Juuteki army attacks the Shou Hei Kun army head on. *Duke of Juuteki and Shou Hei Kun are clashing. *Shou Hei Kun cuts off the Duke of Juuteki's arm. *Shou Hei Kun cuts off the Duke of Juuteki's head. *Shou Hei Kun wins the duel against Duke of Juuteki. *Qin army claims victory. Trivia * Duke of Juuteki's real name is revealed as "Wa Tegi". Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga